The Hotel of Death
by Haruno Freya66
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata berlibur ke hotel ! tetapi, hotelnya kok seram dan banyak yang mengancam ! mereka harus mengembalikan benda benda dan berhadapan dengan hantu hantu yang menyeramkan ! bagaimana kah ? BACA AJA !


**a Naruto Fanfic **

"**The Hotel of Death(Hotel Kematian)"**

**By : Haruno Freya66 a.k.a Namikazettebayo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance and Horror**

**Rated : T**

**Warning ! : jelek, kayaknya horror dan romancenya ga kerasa deh, abal, bisa membuat sakit jantung ! hati hati lah !**

**Summary : Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Sasuke bermalam di hotel sambil merayakan kelulusan sekolah mereka, hotel itu memang kelihatan bagus, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal, dan ada yang siap menerkam mereka dari belakang ! bagaimana kisahnya ? BACA SAJA ^^**

**Pairing : multi pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina *ingat teman ! status mereka masing masing sudah berpacaran!***

**TERINSPIRASI dari beberapa film, dan cerita horror lainnya ! jadi agak tercampur dan juga game game horror ini : THE HOUSE 2 DAN HOTEL 626**

**Happy reading !**

"SAKURA, HINATA, AYO KITA BERANGKAT !" teriak Ino yang memekakan telinga, ia sedang berteriak didepan rumah Sakura, uh, yeah, padahal Hinata tidak ada dirumah Sakura.

"BERISIK INO, LIHAT DONG AKU SEDANG MERAPIHKAN BAJU BAJUKU !" balas Sakura berteriak dari balkon lantai dua rumahnya

"Uh ya sudah" gerutu Ino sambil menunggu Sakura di teras rumah Sakura.

Selang waktu 15 menit, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya membawa tas, ia lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang duduk duduk dibngku taman teras rumah Sakura, Ino membawa 2 tas, sepertinya, Ino membawa banyak barang.

"Ino, bagaimana ? ayo kita berangkat !" ucap Sakura sambil menepuk agak keras bahu Ino sampai Ino tersentak kaget.

"Iya iya ! Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah kita, ayo kita segera berangkat !" omel Ino, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah biasa Ino memarahinya seperti itu.

"Ya, ayo berangkat"

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menyusuri trotoar pinggir jalan kota konoha, mereka memakai baju yang… agak mini, mereka hanya memakai hot pants jeans dan kaus saja, pantas banyak orang yag memperhatikan.

Sekolah mereka tak jauh dari rumah Sakura, hanya melangkah 10 menit saja, mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka yang megah itu

Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan Sakura, Sakura dan Ino pun merespon dengan dengan melambaikan tangan juga, Naruto melompat lompat senang karena akhirnya sang kekasihnya itu datang karena sudah ditunggu lumayan lama, Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dimobil pribadi keluarga nya, Uchiha, dan Shikamaru? Ia hanya melihat Naruto yang berlebihan itu sambil meggerutu "troublesome"

Sakura yang melihat Naruto begitu langsung mengangkat bahunya, ia tak tahu ternyata tingkah Naruto berlebihan dan seperti anak anak yang bertemu dengan badut dijalanan, Sakura dan Ino pun menghampiri Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu itu.

"Hn ? lama sekali…" ucap Sasuke

"Sakura-chaan !" sapa Naruto ke Sakura

"Troublesome" gerutu Shikamaru

"Nah, karena sudah berkumpul, kita berangkat sekarang saja ya…" ucap Hinata,

Lalu Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk ke 5 temannya itu, dan mereka masuk satu persatu kedalam mobil milik keluarga uchiha itu, lalu ? siapa yang menyupir ? Sasuke lah yang menyupir, yah Sasuke, sudah nasibmu menjadi supir…

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung cukup cepat, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di hotel yang mereka tuju, letaknya di pegunungan, udaranya sejuk, tetapi, hotel itu agak menyeramkan. Nama hotel itu adalah hotel Jasmine.

Mobil keluarga uchiha itu memasuki pelantaran hotel itu lalu Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya itu, setelah selesai di parkirkan, semua orang yang berada di mobil itu turun.

"Uhm, kok suasananya menyeramkan begini sih ?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah takut

"Iya…" balas Ino yang bergidik ngeri, lalu mereka membuka pintu hotel itu, tiba tiba muncullah seorang wanita berambut pendek, wajahnya sedikit pucat, muncul tiba tiba didepan mereka, mereka berteriak berbarengan

"GYAAA!" teriak mereka berbarengan

"Jangan takut, akulah resepsionis hotel ini, mari kita ke meja resepsionis untuk mendaftarkan diri kalian…" ucap wanita itu lembut, mereka pun lega karena mereka takut wanita itu ternyata hantu

Lalu mereka melangkah berbarengan, lalu resepsionis itu memberikan selembar kertas untuk megurus administrasi kamar hotel itu. Dan Naruto yang mengisi administrasi kamar hotel itu.

"Ini kunci kalian, kalian memesan 2 kamar, kalian ditempatkan di kamar atas, ruangan no 13 dan 17, maaf, tidak bersebelahan, karena yang lain penuh" ucap resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum, tapi, mereka semua malah menjadi merinding karena senyuman itu memang menyeramkan di mata mereka.

"Terima kasih" balas Naruto

"Jika ada tambahan, kalian bias menghubungiku, nama ku shizune" ucap resepsionis itu, lalu mereka semua memutuskan untuk ke kamar mereka segera.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga yang kelihatan kuat, hotel ini terang, tapi mereka merasa hotel ini gelap, dan hotel ini sebenarnya ramai, tai, mereka merasa hotel ini sepi, bahkan kosong melompong.

Mereka memasuki kamar masing masing, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru berada di kamar nomor 13 dan Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dikamar no 17.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu, lalu, Ino dan Hinata pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu, lalu diikuti Sakura, belum sempat Sakura menutup pintu itu, pintu itu tertutup sendiri.

"AHHH !" teriak Sakura reflex kaget, Ino dan Hinata yang sedang duduk di kasur itu, sontak kaget. Lalu Ino dan Hinata langsung menghampiri Sakura yang jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Sakura ! kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Ino yang khawatir pada Sakura

"Sakura-chan! Kau tidak terluka kan ?" Tanya Hinata yang ikut panic.

Sakura tidak menjawab, nafasnya tersengal sengal, ia memegangi dadanya peluh bercucuran di dahinya yang "lebar" itu, ia sungguh kaget, SIAPAKAH YANG MENUTUP PINTU ITU ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah meunjukkan pukul 12 malam, semua sudah terlelap, kecuali Naruto yang bangun untuk buang air kecil.

Naruto beranjak ke kasurnya, di masing masing kamar terdapat 3 kasur, ia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu, tiba tiba saja, Naruto terbelalak kaget, karena ada bayangan kecil di sudut kamar, ia mulai berjalan mendekat kea rah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam, ia memang tidak takut terhadap yang seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto geram. Bayangan kecil itu sudah duduk di kasur Naruto.

"Tolong bangunkanlah teman temanmu, aku akan bercerita, jangan takut, aku akan membantu mu" ucap hantu kecil itu, wajahnya masih tertutup rambutnya yang panjang.

"Baik" jawab Naruto lalu membangunkan kedua temannya temannya pun kaget, tapi Naruto menjelaskan ia akan hanya bercerita, jadi mereka tak harus takut

Lalu hantu kecil itu menyibakkan rambutnya, wajah hantu itu ternyata manis.

"Perkenalkan lah diriku, namaku Hanabi" ucap hantu itu lirih, wajahnya kelihatan cemas

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maafkanlah aku, sebenarnya kalian ber 6 dalam bahaya, sebenarnya, hotel ini adalah rumahku dulu" ucap Hanabi.

"Apa? Ceritakan !" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku hidup dikeluarga yang cukup kaya, aku hidup denga kedua orangtuaku memiliki, nama kakakku adalah Shion, keluarga ku sudah lama diincar oleh sekelompok orang yang ingin mengambil harta kekayaan keluarga ku. pada suatu saat, ibu dan ayahku bertengkar, dan mereka memanfaatkan kejadian itu, mereka datang saat larut malam, dan pada saat itu, semua anggota keluargaku, termasuk aku, masih belum terlelap, karena ayahku merayakan pesta kecil keluarga untuk merayakan karena ia sudah bermaafan pada ibu, lalu penjahat itu memasuki rumahku, ia menusuk ayah dan ibu ku, sedangkan aku, aku dan kakakku disekap di kamar, hidungku disumbat sampai aku tak bias bernapas, dan begitu juga kakakku" cerita Hanabi sambil menangis

"Lalu, siapakah shizune?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ia adalah pembantu rumah ku, ia menusuk 2 anak buah penjahat itu tetapi, peenjahat itu mengetahuinya, ia langsung menusuk shizune, saat penjahat itu menusuk shizune, shizune pun menusuk tubuh penjahat itu, dan akhirnya mereka meninggal" jawab Hanabi

"Mengapa kami dalam bahaya ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kalian tak dapat keluar dari hotel ini, hanya dengan cara, kalian harus mengembalikan benda benda yang ada di lemari kamar no 17 dan 13, aku akan membantu kalian, apakah kalian akan membantu ku ?" Tanya Hanabi

"Baiklah kami akan membantu" ucap Shikamaru

.

.

.

Kamar Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino

Hinata dan Sakura terkena insomnia, ia tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, mereka hanya mengobrol mengobrol saja, dari arah pintu, ada sesosok bayangan putih, makin lama makin jelas, muncullah gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang. Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya langsung gemetar, bibirnya bergetar, takut.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah mereka berdua, Sakura yang berdekatan dengan Ino yang sudah Ino langsung membangunkan Ino, Ino pun kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun melihat hantu gadis itu.

"Jangan takut, perkenalkanlah diriku, nama kus Shion" ucap hantu itu dengan senyum manis.

"Ah, baiklah mau apa ?" Tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari ingin menolong kalian… maka dari itu janganlah kalian takut kepadaku.." ucap Shion sang hantu gadis.

"Ba…baik, kkami tak akan takut, apa yang kau maksud Shion-san ?" Tanya Hinata, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya pada sang gadis hantu itu

"Aku akan menceritakan, sebenarnya ini bukan hotel, tetapi, ini rumahku dulu…" Shion bercerita sama seperti cerita Hanabi.

"Jadi… begitu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" Tanya Ino

"Kalian harus mengembalikan beberapa barang barang yang akan kutunjukkan nanti, tetapi, biasanya, hantu yang jahat, akan mengganggu kalian, karena, jika kalian mengembalikan barang barang itu, hantu dari pembunuh orang tuaku akan musnah, dan tinggal hantu baik seperti shizune, aku, adikku, dan ibu ayahku, tetapi, aku tak tahu, apa ibu-ayahku masih menjadi hantu disini atau sudah hdup tenang"

"Lalu ?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, kalian harus dikelompokkan 3 kelompok, 1 kelompok berjumlah 2 orang, laki laki dan perempuan, yang jelas, adikku sudah memberitahukan laki laki di kamar nomor 13. Pada dasarnya hantu jahat hanya memiliki rasa kebencian, dan kalian harus menunjukan rasa kasih dan cinta pada hantu hantu itu, maka satu persatu, hantu itu akan melemah dan takkan memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang kalian kembali…" ucap hantu itu, dengan suara lirih.

"Baik, kami akan membantumu, bagaimana barang barangnya ?" Tanya Ino

Jangan harap Hinata bertanya lagi, ia sedang gemetaran hebat, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang cukup berani menghadapi hantu satu ini.

"Benda benda itu, kalian harus menemukan kitab, kunci, surat, dan sebuah game milikku, dan, yang menemukan kunci harus membuka ruangan penyimpanan brankas dilantai atas disebelah gudang tempat mayat ibuku dibuang, kalian harus sedikit berani" ucap Shion

"Baik, kami akan bantu" ucap Sakura, Ino, Hinata serempak.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yak, selesai sudah chapter 1 ! gimana ? apakah hororrnya menegangkan ? romancenya ? belum….

Aku membuat fic ini agak merinding lho… aku berimajinasi aku benar benar menjadi "Ghost Hunter" dalam imajinasi… hahaha…. Ih takut XD

Mengenai pembunuhan keluarga Shion dan Hanabi, model cerita kuambil dari game THE HOUSE 2, dan tempatnya(hotel) dari HOTEL 626. Yang menyeramkan itu, jangan pikir aku memainkan 2 game itu sendiri! Aku bermain disekolah bareng 15 teman ku, !

Yah, dan masalah tokoh hantu ! : Hanabi disini BUKAN adik dari Hinata ! tolong diingat yaa !

Ohya lupakan sejenak "The Mating" saya yg baru 2 chapter itu ! aku akan focus kesini dulu ya hehehe *dibantai readers* dan juga ku sudah membuat SasuHina tapi takut gaje jadi ga jadi publish :D

Okeh dah, RnR deh ! komentarilah cerita abal ini ! romance sepertinya nanti takkan terlalu seru, karena, NaruSaku, SasuHina, dan ShikaInonya focus ke horrornya (maksud saya, duo ghost hunter) ^^


End file.
